All I Want for Christmas
by Ann Parker
Summary: Harriet invites everyone over for the holiday to sing their favorite Christmas songs. Mac decides to make one last attempt to win over Harm. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's been a very long time since I've written anything…college really gets in the way. I wrote this to keep myself sane as this semester comes to an end. I hope you like this. I wrote it before Beach chickJASSNL posted hers of a similar title and kind of same concept. Thanks to Browneyeez for editing it! Alright on with the first chapter.

* * *

"**All I Want For Christmas"**

By Ann Parker

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

20 December 2004

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

2034 EST

Mac sat on her couch watching the little white puffs of snow fall precariously outside her apartment window. Another Christmas was approaching, another year had past and she was once again alone. Staring down at the steam coming from her cup of hot chocolate, she realized that even if she was still dating Clay she would probably still be alone. Here or not, he wouldn't have been in her heart. Only one person would ever have her heart, and he would never be hers. She had shot that down last year, easily the biggest mistake in her life.

"Well MacKenzie, guess you should get used to this from now on," she muttered as she pulled her afghan up by her neck. The shrilling ring of her phone broke her out of her gaze. She set down her mug and wrapped the afghan around her body and shuffled to other side of the room. "MacKenzie?"

"Happy Holidays, Ma'am!" came the ever cheery voice. Mac smiled; leave it to Harriet to brighten her evening a little.

"Same to you Harriet, but it's Mac."

"Right, sorry Ma—Mac. Well, I was calling to invite you to a little get together Bud and I are having on Christmas Eve. We thought it would be fun to have everyone come over and sing their favorite Christmas songs," Harriet rambled out.

Mac hesitated slightly; she wasn't in the mood for a cheerful, happy gathering. Especially when Harm would undoubtedly be there. But she would love to see Harriet again. JAG just wasn't the same without her. "Sure, Harriet, I'd love to. What time should I be there? Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Great! We're telling people to start coming around 1730. Just bring yourself and a CD of your favorite holiday song, if you have it."

"Alright, will do. I'll see you then." Harriet said goodbye and Mac hung up the phone. Her favorite Christmas song, huh? Mac headed over to her CD collection and ran her finger over the cases until she landed on one in particular. A glimmer of hope entered her heart as she pulled out her Mariah Carey Christmas CD. If ever there was one last time to try and win Harm, Christmas would be it, right?

* * *

23 December 2004

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

1700 EST

"So I'll see you tomorrow night, right ma'am?" asked Bud as he poked his head into Mac's office before leaving for the evening, something she wished she was doing. She had a long night of bonding with paper work ahead.

Looking up, she smiled, "You bet, I can't wait." Bud nodded and waved good evening. Mac sighed, god how she envied his life right now. He gets to go home to a loving wife, two great kids with two more on the way, and a gorgeous home. She heard the ticking going off in her head, her biological clock, reminding her of the little time she had left. However, she didn't want to have a child with any man. There was only one she wanted to be the father of her children…

"Night Mac," came that man's voice from her doorway. How does he always show up when she's thinking about him? She looked up to see Harm holding a bunch of files under his arm. Looks like she won't be the only one working during the holiday. "Are you going to the Roberts tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep, are you?" A slight fear came to her head. She planned this whole thing out for tomorrow, but what if he wasn't even there?

"Of course. I just might to be a little late because I'm picking up Mattie in Blacksburg. Tom is letting me have her over for Christmas Eve and morning," he replied. Mac could hear a hint of pain in his voice when he said that. It was hard to believe that it was only a year ago that Mattie had entered his life and now she was gone, in a matter of speaking.

Smiling sympathetically at him, she replied, "It will be good to see her again. How are they getting along?"

"Sounds like they are doing pretty good, which is all I ever really wanted for her," he stated. Mac nodded in agreement. "Well, don't work too late and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good Night," she said warmly. With one last smile Harm left, leaving Mac wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

What do you think? Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! It means a lot. Also, there is only one more chapter after this and I promise to have it posted before Christmas Eve as an early present! Alright, on with chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

24 December 2004

The Roberts' Residence

Great Falls, Virginia

1724 EST

Mac sat in her corvette staring at the Roberts' front door. Was she really going to go through with this? What if her heart got shattered into a million pieces, and in front of everyone? Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag with the presents for everyone and her CD, and opened the door. Stepping out onto the lightly snow covered ground she locked her doors and hurried up the steps. She shivered slightly as she knocked on the door. Was that the cold or her nerves? Before she could ponder that thought, her former commanding officer stood in front of her.

"Mac, come on in!" AJ greeted as he ushered in from the cold.

"Thank you sir," she replied as she rushed in and shook the snow off her coat.

"It's AJ, Mac, I'm not in the Navy anymore," he warned as he took her coat for her. She smiled and nodded as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"Sorry AJ, old habits die hard," she smiled.

"You're telling me, I've been correcting Harriet and Bud for the last half hour," he said shaking his head. Mac laughed and followed AJ into the living room to put the presents under the tree. Before she was able to set the bag by the tree however, a blond blur hit her hard in her legs.

"Auntie Mac!" squealed little AJ.

Laughing slightly, Mac smiled down at her godson. "Merry Christmas AJ."

"Merry Christmas! What did you get me?" the five-year-old asked.

"AJ Roberts!" yelled Bud as he walked into the room. "You know better than to ask that. Now apologize for being rude." AJ looked up at Mac with his big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly. Mac smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Its okay kiddo, but you'll just have to wait and see about your gift, okay?"

"Okay!" AJ exclaimed, happy enough to know there was a gift. Just then Mac felt a cold breeze at her back. "Uncle Harm!" AJ ran to the front door. Mac turned to see Harm and Mattie at the front door, taking off their coats.

"Hey there kiddo," greeted Harm as he picked up AJ. "Whoa, you're getting heavy!"

"Am not!" denied AJ as Harm tickled him before setting him back down. AJ scampered off into the kitchen and at that moment Harm made eye contact with Mac and smiled. "Hey Mac."

Mac smiled in return, "Hey sailor, hey Mattie." The young girl walked over to her.

"Hey Mac, what are you doing?" Mattie asked, gesturing to the bag at the floor.

"Just putting some presents under the tree, want to help?" Mac replied. Mattie nodded in reply and the two kneeled on the floor.

"Mattie, I'll be in the kitchen," Harm stated as he walked away. Mattie slightly nodded, but she was on the hunt for Mac's present to Harm, hoping to get out of her what it was. Before she got that far, however, she noticed the CD.

"So this is the CD wof your favorite Christmas song?" Mattie asked as she flipped it over to look at the back. Mac snatched it out of her hand and put it in her purse, but not before Mattie saw the title "All I Want for Christmas is You."

"You'll just have to wait and see like the rest," she replied quickly. Mattie smiled inwardly; it had to be that song. She wanted to squeal because her wish was finally going to come true! And better yet, she would be here to witness it! "Thanks Mattie," Mac said as they finished putting the presents down.

"You're welcome," she replied as they stood up. "I'm going to see if I can steal a cookie from Harriet, be right back."

"Okay," Mac stated as she watched the redhead walk away. Over the next half hour she talked with several people until the final people arrived, Tiner and Jen.

"Alright, everyone is here, shall we start the Christmas carols?" asked Harriet. Everyone, except Mac who was inwardly freaking out, nodded in agreement. "Okay, who wants to start?"

* * *

What do you think? Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Chapter Three** **

* * *

**

"I will," replied AJ the senior. He popped his CD into the stereo and the room was filled with a rich, male voice. "I just love Nat King Cole," he continued. Everyone joined in singing "The Christmas Song." Slowly they went though everyone's songs, singing and laughing. Everyone was quite amused by Tiner's "Grandma got Ran over by a Reindeer" and were moved by Varise's "I'll Be Home For Christmas," remembering when she sang it to the troops last year. Eventually all that were left to go were Mac, Harm, and little AJ who had fallen asleep.

"Mac, what is your song?" asked Mattie, dying from anticipation. Mac momentarily glared at the teenager, knowing she had figured out what she was going to do. If she was excited for it, did that mean she knew how Harm would react? It must be good, right?

"Yeah, Mac, we haven't heard you sing yet," continued Harm, who was leaning in the door frame. Their eyes meet and Mac saw something in his eyes. Was it love? Building her courage, Mac headed over to the stereo and put her CD in. Turning around she looked at her friends, her adopted family, before stopping at Harm. Starting softly, she began to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..."

Mac noticed a slight look of shock on Harm's face and closed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to continue if she continued to look at him.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby"

She looked at everyone else, seeing smiles on all their faces. Harriet and Mattie seemed to have the largest ones. Glancing slightly at Harm again, she continued.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you"

She turned to face him directly, beaming at the smile she saw on his face. That had to be a good sign. Feeling a little more daring, she began to walk over to him as she finished the song.

"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby..."

As the music faded away, she was just inches away from him. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest in the pregnant silence that followed. No one else wanted to say anything until Harm spoke and he appeared to be stunned into silence.

"Say something," she whispered.

"You took my song," he stated. Mac blinked in surprise; that was not the answer she was expecting.

"What?" she asked flabbergasted. Harm closed the small gap between them, placing his arms on her waist.

"I had planned on singing that to you, but this works just as well," he smiled. Mac smiled in return; he wanted her too. Before she could say something, Harriet coughed.

"Um, guys look above you," she directed, a smile plastered on her face. Harm and Mac looked up and noticed mistletoe.

"Well, I guess there's no sense in breaking tradition," Harm commented, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Mac smiled, "None that I can see." Finishing the gap, they met in a sweet, tender kiss, one full of promises of what was to come.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each others. "We still have a lot to talk about," he whispered. She nodded in agreement.

"I know, but as long as I know we'll be like this next Christmas, we'll work through the rest," she stated.

"Oh you can count on that," he promised as he kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas Mac."

"Yeah, it's turning out to be a very Merry Christmas indeed," Mac whispered as they kissed once again, both getting exactly what they wanted for Christmas.

* * *

Well that's the end, hope you liked it. Maybe next semester I'll be able to write more…unlikely… Anyway, thanks to those that reviewed! 


End file.
